This is Omega!
by Spartan-T800
Summary: The War against the Reapers was won a few years ago by the famous Commander John Shepard. the galaxy is recovering and crime starts to grow again. the underground got to be cleaned by someone, so a new great time starts for bounty hunters. Captain Remcane is one of them, read about the adventures he faces as he discovers the Omega station. Story is in Progress
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic! please don't be to hard with your review, advises are welcome. **Story got updated!** but now have fun reading the story :)_

**This is Omega!**

"I am Omega!"

The Captain came back to his ship from the station. He told one of his pilots to open the entry ramp through intercom. The captain as always wearied his full armor. There are many people hunting for his head in the galaxy.

He is a bounty hunter and also a soldier, he was in the N7-program but now he mostly flies around in the galaxy and collecting the highest bounties.

His ship is the M.S.P - Eagle II. There are many people getting very angry hearing her name, the ship is known for its strong armor, shields and for its firepower, but also for its "medieval weapons" some say, by this the people mean the solid-projectile-based machine guns it has. Some machine guns of the ship still use rounds as ammo. This is apparently very unusual in the century of energy-based weapons, but it has a reason, the captain knows that some ships just have a very strong energy shield against lasers and energy weapons, so a solid projectile fired from a gun will go through the shield and will penetrate the weak armor beneath it. This might not work on all shields but there are enough ships equipped with a shield that only protects from lasers and other energy weapons.

The galaxy slowly recovered from the war against the Reapers. The victory of the mighty commander Shepard was just a few years ago. But there are no big wars in the galaxy at the moment mainly because the big fleet of commander John Shepard is still patrolling through the galaxy to preserve the peace between all races. But anybody knows the underground activities pirates, drugs and crimes are still very common which is no surprise at all. After the war a new big time for the bounty hunters began, mainly because the war was over and crimes started to grow again. So Shepard is watching the big activities of the galaxy, for example that the krogans don't start a war again and that they keep their promise. The underground got to be cleaned up by someone else.

The captain walked up the stairs into the ship. At first he goes for the bridge to say hello to his bridge crew. It's a very friendly atmosphere between the captain and his whole crew, mainly because they all have gone through some serious shit together. The other crewmembers are on the crew deck of the Eagle II. The captain is very interested in other species. It was just amazing for the captain in which ways nature could go. He decided to try something new. He walked to the bridge and said to tori, his and an old friend, to start up the galaxy holo in front of him. He than tells her to search for a star base where are much pirates, criminals and all that stuff, a station where there's work to. Tori quickly answered: "Captain I found something!" The ship was in the Terminus-sector so the first pirate station tori could find was the Omega-station. The captain says:" ok show it to me."

Tori loaded up the coordinates to the holographic-galaxy-map in front of the captain and said: " look here captain this is the Omega-station, its a pirate station controlled by Aria T'loak, she is very mighty in and around the terminus system and is controlling it." The captain never heard of her but by the name he could tell Aria is an Asari, an interesting species in the eyes of him. "Ok thanks, now set course to the station." He told, tori who answered with a quick: " Roger sir, we are on the go!" Omega was just a few clicks away so the trip didn't took long. The ship arrived at the station. It was, with its very dark blue color and its universal camouflage pattern, nearly completely blending into the wall of stars and asteroids behind the ship. The captain told tori to open a channel to the station's administration. The captain talked to the tower of the station: " this is captain Remcane from the Battleship MSP Eagle II, asking for landing permission." A deep batarian voice appeared: " we are reading you captain, you have clearance for landing bay B-5, but we have to do a quick scan of your ship because this is the first time we see you around here its just for safety!" " Ok feel free to do your scan " the captain answered. Tori starts, aside with her co-pilot, the landing maneuver in landing bay B-5. The captain also told tori to activate the inner cloak of the ship so the real interior stays hidden and it just looks like a normal freighter during the scan.

)II(

By the time the batarian commander in the tower told his workers to find out anything about captain Remcane, what he does, who he his and what he is searching for on the station. The workers found out immediately how many bounties Remcane collected and how dangerous he is.

The batarian commander said to himself: "a dangerous bounty hunter huh? I think this little worm should interest the boss". He quickly reports to his boss Aria T'Loak. Aria got her own separated stage in the club of the station. Aria says with her cold strict voice: " ah again someone who thinks he is strong and dangerous? Bring him to me as soon as you can find him in the club! ". The batarian fears his boss so he quickly returns: " yes boss, right now boss!" " Good, go away now!" The boss says in her commanding tone.

The Eagle II has landed in bay B-5 and got scanned by the tower. The captain told tori to keep her eyes open for strange activities around the ship just for safety. Then he went upstairs to the crew deck of the ship where Tokka and Connor were playing some cards in the crew room. Tokka is a former Turian soldier and fought many fights on the side of his captain. Connor is a human soldier, he knows the captain till he joined the army of the alliance. They welcomed the captain and invited him to join their game. But the captain says to them: " we landed on a new pirate station guys, I need you at my side just in case." The two were not so happy about the fact they have to end their game but they would always help their captain. They grabbed their armor and guns and waited for the captain at the still closed entry ramp of the ship.

The captain came to them in his carbonite-steel-armor with his helmet opened and folded on his back, where also his sniper rifle and his combat rifle rested folded together. His armor is carbon black with orange lines on it. On his chest plate the worn out N7-logo and on the other side a blood-red painted death skull, his symbol. In the dark fore-room of the entry ramp of the ship, just the poison green lights of his armor were visible. The captain opened the ramp and the three walked out of the ship to the doors, which lead inside the core of the station. Tori then closed the ramp from inside of the ship.

They entered the nightclub of Omega, "Afterlife"

The club was pretty quiet in comparison with other stations he had been with his crew.

Of course there were the normal little fights, the crimes, the violence and the drugs, but definitely more tidied up.

So the captain felt a little safer, but he still got everybody on sight. He told Tokka and Connor to have some fun in the club with the dancers. They agreed to their captain but they remained available just in case something happens. The captain went to the bar, called over the turian bartender and asked him for a drink.

Before he could start to take the first swig from his drink someone taps on his left shoulder followed by a voice saying: " hey you! Aria wants to talk to you!" As soon as the captain turned around he saw this ugly four-eyed batarian face of Anto, a loyal guard of Aria. The captain just replied in his cold voice: " look who's talking, but I don't want to talk to you so leave me alone!" The captain turned around and tried to take a swig from his drink another time. But Anto did not left, he grabbed the right shoulder of Remcane and forced him to turn around. Right in that moment the captain reacts. A second later anto found himself lying on the floor with a broken right arm in two spots and the captain above him pointing a knife tip on his throat. The captain said with his ice cold voice: " Next time you touch me this knife will go inside your throat until it sticks out of the back of your neck! You understand you little fuck-face?" Anto said with pain: " yes... Sorry captain... Argh. But please listen to me, please follow me to my boss or she will throw me out into space if I don't fulfill her wishes please have mercy." The captain thought about it but then realizes nothing big could happen to him, so he agreed to the batarian.

Anto barely managed to stand up but he took the pain like a mercenary he is. The captain followed him to a staircase leading up to Aria's private booth. The two arrived on top of the staircase and there she was, Aria, sitting on her couch made of the finest Thessian-leather. She was showing no emotion in her cold face.

But then her face filled up with anger as she saw the broken arm of Anto, who have tried to make it look normal,

Aria asked in her loud angry tone: "What is this!? Are you kidding me Anto, what the fuck did you do you stupid fuck!" "Bu...But.. Boss... He.." Anto tried to say something but Aria yelling at him cut him off: " stop stuttering Anto and tell me what happened! Now! " Anto said directly: " he broke my arm!" "What? ... Ok go and get your arm fixed you baby, I'll talk to him!" Aria said with a bad look at Anto's face. By the time Aria and Anto talked, captain Remcane has checked out Aria noticing her blue/purple skin, her Asari face paint, her black skintight leather outfit and her white leather jacket with her symbol on its back.

Now Aria turned her sight onto captain Remcane saying: " Now to you, have a seat!" The two walked to Aria's couch and Aria sat down again on her couch and the captain sits down on another couch on the side of Aria's.

"So, now explain to me why you broke the arm of one of my best guards?!" Aria yells at the captain in her commanding tone. " He fucked up with me by interrupting me while I wanted to enjoy my drink!" The captain replied also a little bit loud. Aria likes this kind of men who show strength and who don't let people play games with them, just like Aria does, so she could feel a little bit of arousal in her stomach by the actions and the behavior of the captain, but she can hide this feeling very well behind her cold emotionless angry face expression showing no weakness just pure superiority." Not my problem, but his broken arm is my problem, now I have to find somebody who replaces him for the time he is unable to hold a gun straight! Tell me why I shouldn't let you get thrown out into open space!" Aria said a little quieter but still with her strict voice. Aria's guards were ready to spring, waiting for her sign.

The captain said to Aria: " I could replace him by offering you my services as a bounty hunter and soldier "

Aria now thought about the reports she had read about Remcane before he has landed on the station, which makes the burning fire in her getting bigger. " Your services yes? Ok, there is a bounty on one of the pirates down there in the club. Get me his mark and we will continue our talk. The details are now on your Omni-tool." Aria said with still no impression in her face.

Remcane answered happy about the work: " No problem Aria I'll have his head before he even notices me" he stood up on the way to go when aria gave him on more order: " but make sure your face will stay unrecognized. I don't need the attention of a bunch of pirates on one of my employees." The captain nodded and activated his helmet through his Omni-tool and the helmet started to unfold until it fully covered the head of Remcane, then he turned around to Aria, looking at her through the pitch-black visor-glass of his helmet and the only thing Aria could see were two red lights from Remcane's sighting system, which weakly had shone through the visor-glass. Then a robotic voice appeared saying to Aria: " Consider this little skunk as dead already, I will not waste a bullet on him!" " We will see, and don't forget... Don't fuck with Aria!" Aria said and then her look went away from the captain. The captain started his mission immediately. Aria perfectly had hidden her real feelings as these "red-eyes" looked at her, and this warrior figure stood in front of her in pure power and strength, she last felt like this when commander Shepard showed his skills, when he helped her conquer Omega back into her hands. But Shepard doesn't look at her anymore because the war is over and he doesn't need her anymore, so for him she is the same scum like all the other terrorists and criminals in her base. Aria is happy the captain found her base and she allows herself a little bad smile on her face.

)III(

The captain returned to the club to quickly finish his mission. At first he went to Tokka and Connor to tell them everything is all right. Then he started searching, with the help of the sighting system in his helmet, using the biometrical data he got from Aria earlier. The "red-eyes" scanned the club until there was a match. The captain locked his target, planning his attack and still he blends perfectly in the crowd. Aria watched him the whole time through the security cameras of the station; she had linked with her tablet, watching every step of the captain.

The captain found out the hangar where the ship of his target parks. He had his plan together. Where this kind of pirate would go if he were in danger? Exactly, to his ship when it gets to hot for him.

The captain approached his target unseen. Close enough, he then pushed a turian against his target and vanished in the crowd again. Unseen. His target quickly got angry pushing the turian away and like turians are they never say no to a fight. So a fight between the turian and the pirate started.

The captain watched it laughing, his plan began to run. Remcane walked to the hangar where his target's ship parked. Luckily it was a small ship without any crew in it, so no extra work. Aria's guards ended the fight and Remcane's target started to walk to his ship, completely fulfilling the plan.

Remcane waited bored behind the doors to the hangar until they suddenly opened. His target smelled that something was wrong so he grabbed his pistol, but how stupid he is, he continued to walk to his ship. Best chance for Remcane, he cloaked himself and silently stepped in front of his target.

Suddenly the pirate walked against something invisible in front of him stopping him and driving astonishment in his mind. Fear joined the astonishment in his mind when Remcane's cloak began to disable and the first thing the pirate saw were these red-eyes looking at him and then this wall of armor stood in front of him.

His first reaction of course was to pull up his gun trying to shoot Remcane, but this plan got cancelled by Remcane as he punched away the gun with his gauntlet followed by aimed punches to the pirate's kidneys and two sidekicks to his right knee, forcing him to collapse on the ground.

Remcane jumped onto him and making his hidden blade spring out of the underside of his right gauntlet, by pulling its ring. He pointed the razor-sharp metal blade against the pirate's throat talking to him with his voice modulated to a dark robotic voice: " you killed innocent people. Just for fun. There are people who want to see you dead. Anything to say before you get your punishment?" The best thing the pirate got out of his mouth is "fuck you, you are a nobody!" Wrong sentence. Remcane quickly sliced the pirates throat, ending his misery and his crimes. A little bit of blood splashed onto Remcane's gauntlet. He collects the mark and started his way back to Aria, letting the body lay there, it is not his Job to clean this up.

Aria watched him the whole time and was impressed by the good work her new play toy has done. The arousel by this strong human was getting bigger inside her and she liked the feeling.

)IV(

Nobody had noticed what happened, just as planned. Remcane started to walk up the stairs to Aria's booth again. As he arrived on top of the stairs in Aria's booth, he directly walked towards Aria and deactivated his helmet again making it fold back into the back of his armor. "Here is his mark" Remcane said and holds the bloody mark in front of Aria's face. "Good work, give it to one of my guards over there. And be careful not to drop blood onto my couch!" Aria said to the captain in her usual commanding tone. Remcane gave the mark to one of the guards who immediately walked away with it to bring it to a safer place.

"Now come back to me and sit down, we can continue our talk now" Aria said. She really showed interest in captain Remcane, she is trying to hide it but the captain already got a little bit of a clue.

Remcane walked back to the couch and sits down where he sat before. Aria noticed the blood on the right arm of Remcane. " Is this his blood? What did you do? Do you ripped his heart out?" Aria asked him. " No I used my knife to kill him, like I said I not wasted a bullet on him." Remcane said proudly and pulled the ring of his hidden blade again, which sprung out another time. The blood covered metal blade shines in the neon lights of Afterlife. When Aria saw this blood covered blade she felt this sprinkling feeling inside of her, she likes to kill people by hand. " Yes I watched you... Just to make sure you don't do shit. But tell me why you have so many "medieval-weapons" this time is over, energy weapons with thermo magazines are the new standard." Aria said by looking onto the old pistol in the holster on Remcane's right leg, it still used rounds as ammo. The captain answered with a cool voice: " it was a gift from an old friend and I have more trust in it than in thermo magazine weapons" "ah I see. Ok captain you proved your skills. But u will have to work a little more for me until Anto is cured." Aria said to Remcane like commanding him. " If there's work to do, I'm your man Aria!" The captain replied, allowing himself a little grin.

" You will work as my private guard till then" Aria answered. "Roger, boss I'm at your side!" Remcane said like a soldier to his commanding officer. You could see the enjoyment in Aria's eyes when she heard this sentence.

" I like your enthusiasm Captain." Aria said with enjoyment in her voice. Remcane replies: " I'm under your command." Aria already finished the plan she had for her and her new "employee".

)V(

The night was nearly over and Aria's plan could start. Tonight she won't sleep alone, and it won't be a dancer from the club again.

Aria said to her new toy: " ok the night is nearly over I will go to my apartment now. You as my personal guard will follow me and make the way safe. Is this understood?"

Remcane replied: "Roger Aria, I'm at your side!"

"Good, and... Put your helmet back on!" Aria advised him.

Remcane activated his helmet and grabbed his combat rifle from his back, which unfolds when he touches it.

Aria and her new guardian were walking down into the club and to the exit of Afterlife. Remcane was doing a good job, he watched every potential danger and got his rifle ready all the time. Aria enjoyed the jealous looks of the crowd at her and her guardian.

They reached the elevator. Remcane carefully checked if everything is alright and safe, he really takes his new job serious like every other. Aria noticed his enthusiasm again.

They took the elevator to the luxury apartments. Aria said to Remcane: " you can put your gun down now. It's pretty safe here. " " As you wish " Remcane replied and puts his gun back on his back.

They reached Aria's private apartment, Aria opened the door and walked towards her big bed in the middle of the room.

The floor consists of dark marble tiles, her bed made out of the finest turian wood, the pillows and blankets made out of the finest thessian fabric. Remcane was impressed. He makes himself ready for the night, which meant to guard the door the whole time until Aria steps back out of the door, but then Aria's strict voice appeared. "What are you doing there? Get in here and close the door behind you!" She said with her well-known commanding tone. Remcane did what Aria told him and now he stood inside her apartment, straight and not moving, awaiting further instructions.

Aria sat on her bed with her legs crossed. The room was dark but not pitch-black so you could still see your surroundings. Aria said again with her strict voice: "come here in front of me!" The captain did as she said.

Now the human stood in front of her, tall in his full armor and these "red-eyes" looking at her again, Remcane noticed earlier that Aria likes this. When these "eyes" started to look at her, Aria felt this arousal in her belly again and began to really smile. It was the first time Remcane saw Aria really smile. Aria stood up in front of the captain and searched a gap in the armor plates on his chest.

She found a gap and gripped under the chest plate of the captain. She pulled him strongly towards her until their chests jammed together. Remcane opened his helmet again, revealing his face and his cold grey-blue eyes. His eyes quickly found hers, the cold steel-blue Asari eyes. He felt how this warm feeling started to build up inside of him.

They both were inspecting each other's face carefully. Remcane looked at every inch of her face, at her face paint which consists of the blue strip running down her chin starting on her lower lip and at the dark blue lines running across one side of her head to the other and passing over her eyes. And then he noticed the still soft, snake-like looking skin of her.

Aria felt the heat coming from Romance's face. She looked at her "toy", at the trimmed hairs of his beard, at his short hair, and on the typical human skin. She had not many humans before, the first who was worth it was commander john Shepard himself, the other one is not worth mentioning. Mostly she shared her bed with some dancers of the club, just so she not has to sleep alone. The wildest fantasies broke free in Aria's mind.

Then their eyes locked together. A moment of pure silence passed and they started, nearly automatically, to move their faces towards each other's until their lips hit and this indescribable feeling filled up their bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys here it is, chapter 2 ! I tried to hold the kink-level low so the story not gets destroyed, but there is still enough in for you to imagine. Please write a review, tell me what you want and if you have advices for me write them into your review :) But now have fun with the next chapter, there is enough action between Aria and the captain. Rated M for actions, imagery and language._

**Chapter 2**

Remcane started to take off his armor and Aria agreed to it. It didn't took long for the captain to take off his armor and his weapons, Aria watched him the whole time. As he finishes Remcane stood in front of Aria again, not wearing much anymore. Aria reached under his t-shirt, feeling his trained abs move under his skin, Aria felt this flickering feeling in her hands again, just like with Shepard a long time ago. Remcane started to take off Aria's clothes and she helped him while they were kissing each other. Soon Aria was fully naked, revealing the full beauty of her Asari body. The captain's heart started to pump very fast.

Aria saw the light in Remcane's eyes when he looked at her fully naked body for the first time. She smiled at him. The captain threw all clothes away; he was still wearing and decided to do the next step. He pushed Aria onto her bed and then, lying above her, he kissed her neck and feels how Aria's fingernails dug into the skin on his back. Aria's face was full of excitement she can't wait for the next part. Remcane switched over to her right breast, forcing Aria to scratch his back even more. Aria pushed Remcane to the left and rolled over him, so she was now above him. "Now you can prove that you are a real man Captain" Aria said to Remcane in a warm voice she not uses often. Remcane saw the Fire in Aria's eyes and replied to her:" I will show you all I have got." Aria got this bad smile on her mouth again. She started to concentrate on Remcane's center. She took all he got into her mouth forcing her to choke a little bit, but Aria enjoyed it how he could fill her mouth. The Asari was doing a very good job Remcane thought to himself. Aria did things to him, he didn't even knew about, forcing him to roll his eyes in enjoyment. Aria knew she got this human now fully under her control. Aria said slowly to Remcane: " I think it's time. Let's see how you treat me"

Aria started to stand up above him and then she lowered her waist until both were finally fully together. Aria's face was turned at the sealing and she let's a lustful moan come out of her mouth.

She really liked how he stretched her, so she said to Remcane, with a warm voice: " we will have some good fun tonight" he answered this with a smile. Aria started to rock Remcane's mind, she knows how to drive a human out of his mind. Then she stopped trying to catch her breath and said "its your turn now!"

Remcane lifted his body off the bed and was holding Aria at the same time. He was holding her body in front of him. Her legs locked him onto her. Remcane started to work her very hard which seems to be fully in Aria's mind. She was pressing Remcane against her very hard and Remcane could feel the tension, which was building up in Aria's body the whole time. Remcane stopped and turned over to the bed again, still holding Aria who was still "clamping" onto him. He laid Aria back down onto the Bed. He could see the excitement in Arias face as he started to pump her again. Suddenly he saw how she looked in the air, with her mouth open looking like she had seen a ghost. The Captain knew that Aria was on the edge. Aria commanded him to get faster. And then they reached the point where Aria couldn't hold up anymore and she comes with a scream and moan into Remcane's face, squeezing her eyes together. She smiled at him with her evil smile.

Remcane stood up and moved above Aria and said: " I'm here my queen ". Aria loves to hear this coming out of his mouth. Aria tells Remcane: " take my hand and feel with me" Remcane took Aria's hand and she grabs his neck and performs the meld. Remcane could now feel what she felt and Aria could feel what he felt. It was a completely new experience for Remcane. Aria just smiled as she saw this wondering face expression of her human. "Now we will end this night together at the same time my little boy!" Aria said to Remcane with her warm voice, Remcane could feel on his cheek.

Soon Aria got this evil smile back in her face and Remcane could feel, because of the meld, Aria was not far away from the edge too. So Remcane started to speed up again. Their feelings mixed together in a big pool of excitement. And then they both reached the end at the same time making both moan like tigers.

Remcane collapsed on the side of Aria and both tried to catch their breath. They started to put the blankets onto

Their bodies for the night and after a last Kiss they lay down to sleep.

**)II(**

The next morning the sun of the Terminus system shone dimmed through the windows of Aria's apartment. Remcane woke up feeling perfectly and it got even better when he looked to his right where Aria was still sleeping looking so beautiful and peaceful. Remcane smiled and felt so lucky. He rested at the side of his queen looking onto her face. And suddenly Aria's eyes begin to open and these icy blue eyes started to look into his again, which let the feelings inside Remcane to rise up again. Remcane said with a soft light voice: " good morning my queen" Aria answered: " good morning my soldier " Aria grabbed his hand. " I don't know where I would rather be than here with you" Aria closed her eyes and started to move towards Remcane. He did the same until their lips hit. Both enjoyed this morning kiss and they started to cuddle. Remcane liked the smell of Aria and Aria liked the feel of the human skin on hers. Aria rediscovered a completely new side in her. Everything was so tension-free and peaceful. Aria enjoyed this moment of pure peace and love. She had hidden this side of her very well under the ice-cold evil side of her everyone knows very well. But so Aria is showing no weakness to her enemies and shows them who the boss is, but in this moment, Aria let out her peaceful side because she knows she could do this with Remcane on her side. He won't betray her, she felt it, but if he does, it would be the worst mistake he ever would do and he knew that.

Both of them were in complete evenness. Remcane knew that there had to be a good side inside Aria and he is happy that he was right. Aria said to Remcane: " I liked the last night, I hope it wasn't the last one" Remcane knew that this was just another form for the question, if this was an "on-time-only-event" or if Remcane wanted to continue his relationship to Aria. So Remcane replied slowly: " No Aria, that was not the last time and I hope we can continue this here." " Ok " Aria says and gave him a slow kiss. The feeling raised inside Remcane that this was a pirate queen he was lying together in one bed and he was just a bounty hunter, so he got a little bit afraid. He said to her: " Aria I have to know something... are you serious about this or are some happy mercenaries waiting for me in front of the door? " Aria looked at him and found the right words: " yes there are guards standing in front of the door, but just to protect us. If I wouldn't be serious about this I definitely wouldn't show you this side of me, I think there's something special about us, something that I last experienced a long time ago." She smiled at him and Remcane did a satisfied face. "Am I the first Asari you were together with in the night?" Aria asked Remcane: " I have a feeling that this was new to you" Remcane looked a bit embarrassed: " actually... Yes you are the first Asari I spent the night with ... I met and talked to a lot of Asari, but I never spent the night with one together." " Don't be unhappy you kept up very well last night and even better, I now know that I was your first Asari. I hope we can improve your skills together in the future, I will show you how to treat an Asari" Aria said to him with a smile. Remcane was happy to hear this and he smiled from ear to ear. "I'd love to do this with you" Remcane said to Aria and a smile lighted up her face. Aria didn't wanted to get up yet and she stretched herself and relaxed again in her bed.

Remcane moved to the side of the bed and sits up straight. As he wanted to stand up, Aria catches his arm and said:" don't go yet, we still have some time until the club is full, let's rest for a little bit more." Remcane wanted to stand up, he thought about his crew who might think something is wrong, but he decided to stay in bed with Aria and crawled back under the big blanket and felt the warmth coming from Aria again. "Take my hand" Aria told Remcane. He puts his hand onto hers. "I can't understand why there is so much scum crawling around the galaxy… This makes me sick to my stomach! Looking at these pieces of shit, which are coming to my station sometimes, makes me so angry! It's disgusting how they behave and treat the people who don't fit in their concept. The big groups like the blue suns keep within limits and do their business." Aria said, getting angrier at every word she said. Remcane looked into Aria's face and saw how she scowled, but as she looked into the relaxed face of Remcane, saying:" Don't worry we can do something against them, I'll help you with all I got! I promise." She started to calm down again. "Sorry it's just.. Hhhh never mind!" Aria said sorrowful. " Hey come on tell me, you know you can trust me Aria as much as I trust you." Remcane said with his warming voice. "Ok, you are right" Aria said attempting to smile: " it's just… I am Omega! And these people treat my station like shit, so they also treat me like shit! I can't stand it anymore!" Remcane could imagine what it should take for Aria to open her heart to him. Remcane felt like the warrior started to wake up inside him. " I will do something about this, I on the other hand can't see you suffering like this " Remcane said with energy in his voice. Aria could see how Remcane's muscles started to tension. " Thank you Remcane, thank you for everything" Aria said giving him a last kiss before the captain stands up and puts on his armor. Aria was now sitting in the bed, covering herself with a blanket.

Remcane got all is stuff together and was ready to go. He turned around to Aria and activated his helmet. " Wait for me." He said to his queen. " I will" Aria replied a little bit sad. The captain turned around and left Aria's apartment leaving her alone in her bed.

**)III(**

Remcane started his investigation immediately and it didn't took long to find his first victims. There they were stumbling around at the bar and molesting the people around them. Remcane felt the anger rising up inside him sharpening his senses. He walked down into the club, planning his attack on the way to the bar. He arrived at the bar and one of the criminals who did trouble thought there was a new victim for him. The criminal locked his eyes on Remcane and was striking towards him trying to grab him. But the only thing that happened was that Remcane drove his fist with full power into the face of the criminal, forcing some of his teeth to hop out of his mouth and planting him on the ground very hard.

Remcane grabbed his next victim and crushes his face with his elbow, making the blood to just spread out of his face. Then he noticed that one of the criminals tried to escape and he immediately started the pursuit.

Remcane noticed that the criminal was going for his ship, so Remcane goes for his ship too. Remcane runs inside of his ship directly to the bridge. Tori had a scare and asked the captain " captain? Where? Why? Who?" she said. Remcane just shouted: " later! Take off as fast as you can and follow the ship which just started!" Tori started the ship and followed the ship of the criminal. The Eagle II followed the ship until they arrived at Parasc, a planet in the Kyzil system. What should this mean? Remcane told Tori to follow the ship. They catched up with him and Remcane gave the command to shoot it down. The Eagle II hit on the first shot, forcing the escaping ship to crash into the desert. Remcane ordered Tori to go down near the crash side he will finish him of alone. Tori hovered over the ground, Remcane went to the entry ramp and was on his way out when Tokka suddenly appeared and wanted to join his captain. Remcane just screamed through the wind created by the Eagle II hovering over the ground: " Tokka no! I have to get him alone! And… If something happens and you loose contact fly back to omega and tell Aria that you lost me in the desert!" Tokka agreed: "ok captain good luck." Remcane jumped off the ramp onto the sandy desert ground and immediately ran to the crash site. A few hundred meters away he saw how the criminal crawled out of the crippled ship and runs away. Remcane ran after him, noticing the Eagle II leaving the planet behind him. Tori wished her captain good luck, suddenly the signal broke down, but Tori followed her orders and flies back to omega where Aria sat on her throne thinking about where Remcane is now and hopes he is alright. She found herself caring about another person. This hasn't happened for a long time ago and Aria felt this unusual feeling inside her and she couldn't tell what it was.

By the time Remcane followed his target for a good range when it suddenly stopped, standing still and turning around. Remcane realized that something was wrong, so he stopped and grabbed his sniper-rifle from his back. Then the ground began to vibrate and a ship comes out of the ground under Remcane's target. A hatch opened, an armed person came out and the Captain's target shouted: " stop here captain you will not get us, and have fun surviving in the desert." Remcane tried to shoot him but as he shoots the mysterious criminal grabbed his guard and forces him into the line of the bullet, making his head explode when the HE-Bullet of Remcane hits him. The mysterious criminal disappeared inside the ship and then it started to fly away leaving Captain Remcane in the middle of nowhere.

**)IV(**

"I'M FUCKED!" Remcane thought to himself. But he will not give up now he will fight until the bitter end! Remcane had to think about the good time he had with Aria, and maybe he would never see her again but the chance to get out of there alive and meeting her again animated him to move on. The Captain was walking through the desert like a machine.

A sandstorm appeared but the captain got his armor on so he was not impressed by this and continued to walk. The sandstorm was gone as fast as he came up.

At the same time the Eagle II arrived at Omega. Tokka immediately went to Aria, not mentioning the guards who tried to hold him off but he shouted: "we lost the signal of the captain on parasc!" Aria heard this and thought her heart stopped for a moment " let him in!" she advises her guards. " Talk!" she orders Tokka. " We lost the signal of Remcane in the desert of Parasc he said that I should go to you and tell you he… he might not make it." " What?" Aria said with her usual commanding tone but inside her the despair grows. "Is he really dead? No! He maybe is still alive!" Aria thought to herself. She didn't showed her concerns to Tokka and hid them behind her well-trained cold face expression. Anto has recovered by the time and was in Aria's booth again. Aria ordered Anto to find Remcane because " he got some debts to pay", that was her official reason. Anto nodded, took his men and started the trip to parasc.

By the time Remcane was holding up very well in the desert as suddenly a creepy choking sound broke the silence of the desert. He looked around and then he saw this unusual carnivore-like creature running towards him. Remcane tried to react but then the creature knocked him over, slamming him onto the ground. He fights with the creature and tries to hold the sharp teeth away from his head. The creature scratched into Remcane's side-armor. The claws were so sharp that they have gone through the armor like a hot knife through butter. Remcane finally reached his knife and stabbed the creature almost 20 times into the chest and has finally killed it by slicing its heart open. Remcane stood up and noticed that he was bleeding where the claw has gone through his armor. He tried to patch it up with the last medigel he could find. He moved on not caring about the pain, his goal was to get off this fucking planet. But a little bit later Remcane felt really tired and he now knew he got to be poisoned, maybe when the creatures clamped its claw into his side. The poison started to really unfold its effect. Remcane soon crawled onto the ground and felt like his head is getting cooked inside of his helmet. He crawled through the desert not letting go off life. And at this time it looked like his time was over, he whispered, "I'm sorry Aria" and reached one last time forward with his hand. He hit something hard. Is it a stone? No, Remcane looked up with his last energy and he saw Anto standing in front of him, it was Anto's boot he felt with his hand. Remcane blacked out. Anto tells his men to bring him into the ship and to give him medical attention. They started their way home. On the way Remcane woke back up inside the ship and saw Anto standing in the medical bay. "You saved me… why?" Remcane asked Anto.

Anto answered: " Your time hasn't come yet and we are both soldiers!" Remcane replied thankfully: "thank you Anto, I owe you one!" " No problem Captain, Aria arranged this here, normally she doesn't care about other people that much, but I think this is not my problem we are nearly back at the station." Remcane felt the warmth inside him rising as he heard this, Aria was really missing him.

**)V(**

They soon arrived at Omega. Remcane was on his feet again and thanks Anto again. He stormed up to Aria's booth. The injured, out powered soldier now stood inside Aria's booth " Aria!" Remcane managed to say. "Wha...? Remcane!" Aria said astonished. She couldn't believe that her soldier has made it back to her. Aria stood up and walked towards Remcane until she stood in front of him.

"What have you done?!" Aria shouted at Remcane. Then she slapped his face. "You scared the hell out of me!" She said and pulls him towards her, hugging him very hard. Remcane was just happy he was back to his queen and she breathes inside his ear:" I missed you... I nearly believed that you are dead" Remcane replied silently: " I won't go yet and I won't leave you alone after the short time we just had together... Aria, I thought I would never see you again as I were on the edge to death, it is so good to feel your skin and your breath in my neck again"

" Me too, you have to cure your injuries " Aria said

And Remcane replied: " the open wound is nearly fully closet we got enough medigel" Aria took the hand of her human and they both went up to Aria's apartment. Inside the apartment Aria freed Remcane from his armor and cleaned his wounds again, she knows how to do this she was in many fights herself.

She patched up Remcane's wounds, takes off her clothes and they both go to bed.

She lays her head onto Remcane's chest. She could feel how his heart was beating. Pumping hard and slowly. Aria was happy about that Remcane was back and alive. Remcane was stroking slowly over Arias belly. And there they were again, in a moment of pure peace.

" I never thought I would get used to this feeling again," Aria said laying on Remcane's chest. " Feeling? " Remcane asked her. " Yes to this feeling, which is around us at the moment, the feeling of peace. We can lay here, look into space, watch the beautiful stars and we don't have to think about anything else. You know, down inside the club I have to watch everyone to do his job right and have to shout at them if they fuck up!"

" Hm… so this "break" is good for you yes? " Remcane said with a smile on his face. "Ehm… yes I think so… I think I have to… thank you for that" Aria replied. As we know Aria doesn't like to show weakness, but in this moment it were just the two and nobody else.

"You know I nearly wanted to throw you off the station as you broke Anto's arm, but I think it was good I didn't" Aria told him. He replied: " Well, thank you my trea…" he holds his breath and cuts off his own sentence. " my trea.. What?" Aria said raising her voice. Remcane felt how Aria was getting anxious on his chest, he feared that this could end badly for him and he will be alone again. "Hey I know you humans for more than a hundred years now, finish your word!" Aria said to Remcane, now sitting in the bed. So Remcane decides to finish his sentence: "ok ehm… I wanted to say my treasure" " My treasure? Like we were together?" Aria asked Remcane who replied: " yes" Remcane now saw how Aria began to scowl again. " What is this? Who do you think you are huh? You are just another one of these fucking soldiers who think they will get every woman and then they throw them away! I am a pirate queen and you are just one of these fucking scum-people hanging around in my club! You know what? Get out of here I don't need your services anymore I got my dancers!" Aria sad in her commanding tone, which Remcane almost forgot. He grabs his stuff like Aria told him and then leaves her apartment looking at her for the last time, but the only thing he could see was the cold strict pirate queen with a face expression that could kill, looking at him like he was just some scum.

**)VI(**

Remcane stumbled to his ship, not caring about all the criminals talking to him like shit, he was just like paralyzed. He entered his ship. Tori immediately wanted to ask him many things as he just replies " later!" with a loud voice. The whole crew now knew that something was wrong. Remcane retracts into his captain's deck. He threw all his stuff away from him, sits onto his bed and rested his head onto his hands. " Fuck man how stupid am I? I thought I could get a pirate queen? Ha-ha of course not!" Remcane said to himself and lays back on his bed. He couldn't get Aria out of his mind, he was serious about this and then he fucked up.

By the time Aria has invited two dancers into her apartment, an Asari and a human female. They arrived soon and Aria orders them to get into her bed. The dancers were excited but Aria seemed to have no fun at all. She told the dancers to treat her like a queen so she somehow gets her head free. It goes like thunder through Aria's mind " fuck, I can't take this, leave me alone get back to the club!" the dancers left and Aria tried to relax by taking a bath. She sits into her bathtub and lays her head back. But then these old pictures of Shepard appeared. Shepard betrayed Aria, he said he loves her but when the war was over he threw her away like trash and is now not looking at her anymore. That has hit Aria very hard and after this she never let someone too close to her.

Then she had to think about Remcane, how he treated her, how he behaved and she soon saw that he is completely different than Shepard.

Aria felt like she was struck by a lightning again, she hopes Remcane's ship is still at the station. She leaves her bathtub and covers herself with a bathrobe. She opens her Omni-tool and tries to reach Remcane.

At the same time Remcane lays in his bed and tried to sleep but he has to think about Aria and suddenly he got terrified by an incoming call on his Omni-tool. He hesitated a little bit but then answered the call. And suddenly everything stood still as this wonderful voice of Aria appeared: " Captain please come over, I have to tell you something" Aria sounded saddened but Remcane replied: " ok I will be there in 5 minutes" he ended the call grabbed his clothes and stormed to Aria's apartment.

He soon arrived at Aria's apartment. He knocks and heard Aria asking him in. He saw how Aria stood, with only her bathrobe on, at the window looking into nowhere and having her hand on her own shoulder. Remcane approached her carefully until he was only a meter away from her and said carefully: "Aria?" "Please excuse my blaze of anger earlier, it's got nothing to do with you. This moment just reminded me off… a certain person who had hurt me very bad." Aria said with a lump in her throat, showing Remcane that even a evil and coldhearted pirate queen got a sensitive side. Remcane was now behind Aria and asked her with care: "who was it? Tell me who did this to you" "it was… John Shepard… he needed me for his fucking war against the reapers, he said he loves me and I believed him, when the war was over he changed into a cold person and he dropped me into the deepest hole, he never looked at me again and sees me as one of all these criminals and pirates, " the bad people" out there in the galaxy. I was like hypnotized for a long time and let nobody near to me, except some of my dancers just for fun. I killed a lot of people out of frustration I think. Remcane I shouted at you because I'm afraid to get hurt again by a human I assume. I live for more than a 100 years now and I learned much about you humans, you are brutal, power-hungry and insidious, I like all these things of course, you are just like me. But there is one thing you humans mastered out to perfection, to infiltrate your enemy, work with them until you got everything you need from them and then you send them to hell and pretend you never knew them. It's the nastiest way to beat your enemy in my view." Aria lowered her head looking at the ground and feels how Remcane's hand lays down on her shoulder. "Aria I'm sorry that you got to know us humans that way, but not all humans are like this, some humans still got a good soul. I know how you feel Aria, believe me. I might not have lived as long as you did, but I learned much about other people in the short time I strolled through the galaxy. I got betrayed many times. A good friend betrayed me. But always remember Aria, hate the ones who don't deserve you and love the ones who do and who treat you well." Remcane felt how Aria lays her hand onto his and turns around with the words: " please, put your arm around me." Remcane puts his arm around Aria and presses her to his breast: "with pleasure Aria… with pleasure" He could feel how Aria was holding him tight onto her. A little tear runs down Aria's face as she lets go of the past. " Thank you Remcane… thank you for everything you've done to me since I met you… I really like you and I enjoyed the night we had together. I assume I… really trust you and I hope you appreciate this." "Yes Aria, I appreciate it very much and I also trust you. I enjoyed the last night as much as you did and I hope it wasn't the last" Remcane said and felt how Aria was pressing him onto her even harder. She moved her head away from his neck and was now looking into his eyes: " please tell me now are you serious about this? I you don't, then leave now and never come back." Remcane didn't have to think about this, his answer was already clear to him and he answered: "I can't be more serious about this" He moves his head towards hers and kisses her slightly. Aria reacts to this with putting her arms around Remcane's neck pushing her lips harder onto his. She smiled as he kisses her. Remcane stops for a moment and asks Aria: " so what we do now?" "Just follow my orders" she replied and smiles at him.

She took Remcane's hand and leads him to the bed. He sits down and Aria stands in front of him in her bathrobe. "Relax." She said. Aria loosens the belt of her bathrobe and slides it from her shoulders making it fall to the ground and lay around her feet. The falling bathrobe revealed Aria's well-formed perfect purple-blue Asari body to Remcane. "I will teach you how to treat an Asari, Captain." She said with a warm light voice: "give me your hand Remcane". He raised his hands; Aria grabbed them and leads them to the back of her waist. " I will show you some sensitive zones of an Asari, except the ones you already know. Right where your hand are now, is a good zone to make Asari feel good, remember this." Aria advised him carefully. Remcane nodded. Aria leads his hands up the sides of her body; Remcane felt the beautiful form of it and the feeling of her Asari skin. "Now move your hands to my back where my shoulder plates are. Between them is a spot which can be very sensitive to an Asari, but now to the most important one, stand up." Aria said and Remcane stands up still holding her tight. "Right at the back of my head can be a very sensitive and erogenous zone for an Asari if she wants to." Aria said to Remcane a last time and he immediately knows what to do. " I will try to make you feel good." Remcane said slowly to Aria and moves his head towards hers and was slowly reaching for the back of her waist, just like she told him. He reached her lips and starts to kiss her. He moved his hand up and down the back of her waist and he noticed how Aria started to smile while they were kissing. Then he turned her around so her back was turned towards him. He moves his hand over her belly and kisses her between her shoulders. Aria lays her head back and breathes to Remcane " you're doing so well!" she said full of excitement. Remcane continues and starts to move his hand to her center. As she noticed this she reached for his head with her right hand. Remcane managed to get the first little moan out of Aria's mouth. "Oh… please go on!" she could barely say to him. She started to move her waist up and down on Remcane. He started to grumble and Aria smiles. "Now it's my turn soldier." Aria said with a lustful voice. Remcane lets go off Aria and she turns around on the spot. She smiled at him and pushes him onto the bed.

"I will show you something," she said with a smile. Aria got on her knees and moved her head slowly towards his center. Remcane looks into these catching blue eyes of Aria as she started to give head to him. Aria did things with him he never felt before; he was still amazed by the things this Asari had to offer in terms of skills. She felt how the tension was building up inside Remcane's muscles, so she stops and stares into his eyes as she was crawling, like a cat, onto him. She stands up and moves her waist slowly down onto his, letting him in. She lays her head back and grumbles with a smile on her face. Aria leans down on Remcane until she could kiss him. Remcane liked how she felt onto him, he enjoyed the kisses very much and won't stop but Aria stops and slowly breaths "thank you my soldier." Aria started to move her waist driving him crazy and she saw how he was rolling his eyes in excitement. She knows how to move her body to make a human male happy. After a while Remcane raised up and kissed her breasts while he was touching the back of her waist. Aria started to moan again so Remcane knew he is doing everything right. He stands up, holding Aria tight onto him. Aria locked her legs onto Remcane as he was kissing her wild. She was breathing hard and slowly. Remcane turned around with Aria in his hands and lays her down onto the bed. He stared into her steel blue eyes as he started to move his waist back and forth. It didn't took long until Remcane could feel how Aria was pressing his waist even harder towards herself, leaving nearly no space to move for him anymore. Remcane knew it was time and he said, " let us meld Aria" he reached for Aria's hand and she grabbed it holding it tight and started the meld. Their nerve-systems connected, driving a shock through their bodies. Remcane started their last round; he leans down onto Aria, starts to kiss her and strokes the back of her Asari head. Through the meld he could feel how this was driving even more excitement into her body, because she was allowing it. Soon they reached the end of their road exactly at the same time and then this silent moment everybody knows goes by. They both look into each other's eyes and the enjoyment, which built up inside them the whole time, reached its peak. They moaned like Tigers, but the feeling was much more intense than it was the last time. Remcane started to slow down and both were catching their breath. "I'm glad I called you back up my sweet soldier." Aria said to Remcane, smiling at his face. " I'm glad to didn't let me down so fast Aria" he replied and starts to kiss her again but much slower and lighter. Both started to crawl under the blankets of the bed. They started to cuddle again. Soon they fell asleep, laying together arm in arm, head on head.

_So I hope you enjoyed it. Please write a review if you liked it. The next chapter is already in the making. See you!_


End file.
